Kid Icarus: Halloween
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Pit,Kasai (Dark Pit),and Morgan celebrate Halloween! Then they go see what's left of Morgan's home. What or WHO will they find there? Rated T for Swearing.
1. Costume Party! (Sort of)

Pit walked into the living room where his dark angel twin Kasai (Dark Pit) was playing Sonic Unleashed on their Xbox 360. He was fighting the "Egg Dragoon" boss fight.

Thier dark angel friend Morgan was sitting at the table with her laptop. She was working on editing a cover she sang recently.

It was for the My Little Pony song "Stop The Bats".

She looked up when she noticed Pit.

"Hey Pit. What's up?"

Pit looked excited.

"Tonight is Halloween!"

Morgan facepalmed.

"Damnit! I forgot again!"

Kasai paused his game and looked up.

"Is it?"

Pit was bouncing up and down.

"Yup! It is!"

Morgan looked excited

"What should we dress up as?"

Kasai thought about it.

"I'll dress up as the ugliest thing i can think of."

Morgan shook her head.

"Oh god…What will you be Pit?"

Pit thought about it.

"Let's have a dramatic reveal!"

"Good idea Pit" Palutena said using telepathy.

Kasai jumped in surprise. "Wah! Must you listen in on our conversations!?"

Palutena answered "Viridi made me do it."

"Sure she did." Kasai replied.

Morgan clapped her hands.

"So we meet back here at 7:00 PM to show off our costumes?"

Pit and Kasai both replied

"Sounds good to me."

With that,all three angels went upstairs and began working on their costumes.

Later at 7:00 PM Palutena,Viridi,and Phosphora came into the main room of the temple. Palutena called up the stairs.

"Guys! Time to come down!"

Pit yelled down "Coming!"

Pit the came downstairs wearing his costume.

He was wearing purple clothing with orange going down his stomach. He used some magic from Morgan to change his wings into purple and orange dragon wings. He had white claws and had orange and two gold horns on his head. Finally he put on contacts to change his eye color. His eyes were purple.

"I'm Spyro!" he yelled in a childish manner.

"Morgan you coming?"

"Yea i'm coming." she yelled in response.

When Morgan came down she was wearing an entirely black outfit (Which was nothing new) with crimson red going down her stomach. She changed her black and purple wings to black and crimson dragon wings. Her eyes were the same emerald green. She had six silver horns on her head.

"I'm Cynder!"

Palutena grinned "That's cute you two."

Pit rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

Viridi stuck out her tongue "Gag."

Phosphora nodded in agreement.

Morgan glared. "Oh,screw you two. Hey Kasai!? You coming down before we die of old age?"

"Yea,yea i'm coming." Kasai walked downstairs in his costume.

He looked pretty smug too.

He was wearing one of Pit's tunics. He also seemed to have dyed his black hair brown. He used contacts to change his red eyes to blue ones. He also had his wings dyed white. He looked exactly like Pit.

Pit gave him a look.

Kasai smiled smugly. "I said i'd be the ugliest thing i could think of."

Viridi and Phosphora fell over laughing.

Morgan and Palutena tried to keep a straight face but they both started laughing.

Viridi decided to comment.

"Huge burn there Pit!"

Pit looked flustered. He was not cool with this. He let it go though. "So are we going to the surface?"

Palutena stopped laughing. "Go ahead you three. Have fun."

The three angels started walking out of the temple.

"I'm gonna get you for this." Pit told Kasai as they were walking.

Kasai rolled his eyes. "Oh please,looking like you for the night is torture enough."

"At least i get to see my face instead of your ugly one!" Pit retorted.

Kasai got mad. "At least i'm not a suck-up to girls!"

Pit let his temper flare. "At least i'm not a clone!" he bellowed at Kasai.

Kasai took a step back. He was shocked Pit would go there.

Morgan caught up with the two and said,with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Girls,girls you're both pretty. Can we go now?"

Pit backed off and regained his normal cheery attitude. "Yea! Let's go!"

Palutena activated Pit's Power Of Flight and sent him off. Viridi sent Kasai off. Morgan activated her own Power Of Flight and the three were off!


	2. Reunited

**Morgan: Hey guys! I changed the story a little. I know. Sorry..."Sweatdrops***

**Pit: Why did you have Pittoo dress up like me!?**

**Morgan: Sorry Pit. I thought of it and i thought it was funny.**

**Kasai: And it was. Also i thought we were done with that damn name!**

**Pit: This is my payack.**

**Kasai: Oh,screw you Pit.**

**Morgan: Quit being a drama queen Kasai.**

**Kasai: A WHAT!?**

**Morgan: Whoops...*Runs away* Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"So where are we going Morgan?" Pit asked as they flew.<p>

"We're going to my old home." she responded with some slight sadness in her voice.

Kasai looked confused. "Why?"

Morgan forced a smile. "I felt it'd be fitting for Halloween."

Pit looked at Morgan worriedly. "It makes you so sad though. Why would you want to go back?"

Morgan ignored the question. "The Power Of Flight looks weird when used on webbed wings i noticed."

Pit agreed.

However Kasai was suspicious of Morgan's motives. When they arrived it was desolate. They found where Morgan's house was. It was intact but it definitely had some damage. The roof was almost gone and there were holes in the walls.

Morgan looked at her old home with guilt. She hated that she destroyed her home and neighborhood and killed her best friends and family. Kasai noticed this and nudged Pit. Pit looked at him and kasai signaled that he should probably say something to her.

Pit was about to walk over to her but then they heard what sounded like a meow. Pit and Kasai looked confused but Morgan's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She reconized that meow. She listened for it again and realized that it was coming for her backyard.

"Oh my god,please...please…" she thought as she ran full speed to the back of her house.

Pit and kasai kinda just looked at each other in confusion. Then they decided to follow her. As the three angels got to the backyard they saw something that almost made Morgan burst into happy tears.

They saw two gray tabby cats. One looked pretty overweight and had a thick black and gray coat with one white paw and a short tail.

The other one was much smaller and thinner. This cat had a gray and white coat with white rings around his tail. Both cats had green eyes.

Morgan got onto her knees. "My kitties...do you...remember me?"

The small cat looked angry but the big one walked over to her. The cat sniffed her and looked like it was studying her face. Then the cat laid down in the charred grass next to her. Then the other cat did the same. The small one seemed to be a the happiest.

Pit raised an eyebrow. "Who are these cats Morgan?"

Morgan was so happy. "Pit,these are my cats. They survived!"

Kasai was shocked. "Really? Dang,what survival skills."

"Of Course! Animals have amazing ways of survival!" Viridi chimed in.

Kasai got irritated. "Damnit Viridi!"

Morgan gave Kasai a sly look. "Relax dude. Hey is Palutena there?"

"Yes Morgan,i'm here."

"Can i PLEASE bring my kitties to Skyworld? I really love them and i don't want them to be here alone." Morgan begged.

There was silence for a bit.

"You do know the reason we can't do that?"

Morgan felt her heart shatter. She couldn't leave them alone. She just couldn't. She didn't notice it but her claws came out. Her cats looked up at her with concern. Morgan finally said something.

"Please...please Palutena i'm begging you. I'll keep them inside. I promise! They are indoor cats anyways!"

Palutena was silent again.

Viridi then spoke up. "Palutena,i think you should let her."

EVERYONE was shocked. Palutena stared at Viridi and the three angels had eyes wider than a dinner plate. Viridi then explained herself.

"I feel you guys need animals in Skyworld. That's all. Dork twins one and two need a pet."

Palutena sighed. "Alright Morgan,you can have your cats in Skyworld. You need to keep track of them though. You also need to figure out how you're going to feed them and what not."

"We'll help her!" Pit yelled.

Kasai was silent but he nodded in agreement.

After that the goddesses left and Morgan thought of an idea.

"Let's go into my house and see if anything is salvageable."

The three angels and the two cats walked to the front of the house. Morgan tried to open the door but it was stuck.

"Stupid door. Hold on." she then proceeded to kick the door down. The house had three stories. The basement. The middle floor which had a kitchen,a living room,and a bathroom. The top floor had three bedrooms and a bathroom.

Morgan went upstairs and told Pit and Kasai that if they find anything that wasn't obliterated,to let her know.

Kasai saw a small fridge in the basement family room and opened it. It was full of beer. He closed it and decided not to ask.

Pit found an old DS Lite in the couch cushions.

"Look at this bro!"

Kasai walked over and saw the DS.

"Nice find it work?"

Pit tried to turn it on but it wouldn't come on.

"Maybe it's battery is dead."

Kasai decided to go upstairs.

Pit followed.

Upstairs they saw what appeared to be a kitchen. The windows were broken and the sliding door by the table had completely collapsed. They came into the living room. They saw a broken TV. They also saw small children's toys all over the floor. The also saw what appeared to a be a desk with a scorched laptop.

Seeing the toys made Pit frown.

"These must have belonged to Morgan's siblings"

Kasai nodded.

"Where's Morgan?"

"I'm upstairs guys! I'm in my room!"

Pit and Kasai went upstairs as the two cats laid on the kitchen floor.

They went into Morgan's room. She had the same room there as she did in Skyworld. Minus her stuff. (Which she had brought to Skyworld)

"Go on outside guys. I'll be right out." Morgan said.

"You don't want help?" Pit asked.

Morgan smiled. "No Pit,i got it."

The two angels went outside and waited.

Ten minutes later,Morgan came out with supplies for her cats. As well as her two cats in a pet carrier.

She had food and water bowls,a scratching post,Laser pointer,toy mice,cat food,litter box,and a cat brush.

"Do they have beds?" Kasai asked.

Morgan shook her head. "They never needed any. They sleep wherever they want. They can sleep on my bed,so are we ready?"

Both boys nodded.

As if on cue,they were beamed to Skyworld. When they arrived,Morgan ran right up to her room to set up her kitties. Everything was put in her room. Once everything was out and ready...she let her cats out.

They looked terrified but calmed down when they saw Morgan and jumped on her bed. She laid on her bed with them and grabbed her laptop. They stood up and laid right next to her,purring. Morgan couldn't be happier. "Just like before...right Cloak and Dagger?"

* * *

><p>Morgan: I have my kitties back! YAY!<p>

Kasai: Great...a bunch of furballs are gonna be running around the place. I hope they fall off Skyworld.

Morgan: ...

Pit: That was low dude.

Morgan: *Blasts Kasai with a ball of purple energy* He should learn not to mess with me. Oh hi Daggy.

Dagger: Mew. Meoooow.

Morgan: Are you hungry? Come on sweetie.

Dagger: Meow! *Follows Morgan*

Pit Man,she's so sweet when she's around animals. Anyway bye guys! Oh hello Cloak.

Cloak: *Starts playing with a loose feather in Pit's right wing*

Pit Hey! *Starts laughing* Cut that out! Stop!


End file.
